


Written in Stone Nicholai Ginovaef X OC

by megertles



Category: Re3, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, OC, Romance, Self Insert, Smut, follows story canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: The despicable double agent Nicholai is undercover in umbrella awaiting his orders to make his money as always. But unexpectedly his attempts for casual sex go further than he imagined they would as a very unlucky girl seems to fall for him completely. Their doomed relationship set in stone he's unsure of what to do.Smut warning.Self insert oc X Nicholai cuz I'm thirsty trash loving garbage
Relationships: Budding Romance - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, one night stand? - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Winning Part 1

Just how much she was completely uninterested in him is what he found so funny about her. She stood with a group of other women watching his men wrestle in the street with such a confused and unimpressed face he couldn’t help but chuckle aloud. She didn’t seem to be high strung or feigning hard to get either. As they shouted and blocked the way for her to keep walking she genuinely looked very annoyed and waited patiently. 

When one of them slowed and asked her if she was enjoying the show she finally picked up her tote bag with groceries and walked right through the pair ignoring what he said. She didn’t do so maliciously, it was so calm and with such a blank face that again Nikolai laughed. They backed away from her and chuckled off her reaction half heartedly apologizing for getting in the way.

“Sorry sweetheart.”

The glance she gave the man shut him up immediately, she simply shook her head and continued on not paying anymore mind. The other girls on the other hand giggled vying for attention again happy to watch the men wrestle and flex, all while teasing and prodding their egos for more of a show. Nikolai grinned but continued on with his lunch at the outside of the diner that the troops had unofficially made there hang out while awaiting orders. He paid little more thought to it after that.

The next time he saw her again she was at the diner talking with a waitress, who he presumed was her friend. She looked relaxed and ignored the staring eyes of the men. It wasn’t like they actually were on leave, yet they acted like they hadn’t seen a woman in years. 

She wore glasses large round ones and had her dark brown hair tied back with a ribbon. A simple dress hung off her quite curvy frame that she didn’t seem to be trying to show off, but it naturally showed off anyways. Her light tan skin and full lips made him wonder where she was from, but her voice sounded very western, possibly American?

She was incredibly cute and a bit short probably slightly under average, no more than 5'4". Though everyone to him tended to be pretty small. Laughing loudly with the waitress her tinkling laugh got his attention again. She seemed like a warm and kind person he could gather as she handed a bag of something to the waitress. The way she ignored every man there also made him wonder if she had a boyfriend.

He enjoyed how spunky she seemed to be completely unbothered and unimpressed by the men like she had better things to do then waste time with their flirting. Until eventually one asked where she was going and she actually shouted back,

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

With cheery teasing in her voice. She must work somewhere around the area he figured as she was constantly bringing people things and stopped at almost every single dog she saw. If she didn’t have such a curvy body he would have assumed she was younger than she was. When she finally took notice of him it was after a few times he had been watching her. 

Most women noticed him almost immediately, but she hadn’t even seemed to have acknowleged his presence at all which also caught his attention. Such young and sexy things usually loved all the attention, but she clearly wasn’t interested at all, until the bookish one on their team named Cpl.Michael’s asked her if a bookstore was nearby. They ended up talking for almost 20 minutes then she wrote directions on a napkin, even laughing with him very loudly as if they were already best friends. Michael’s being the emotional one he was got along with her well.

She left, after having delivered whatever it was she did to her waitress friend, waving bye to the men from the window, now somewhat friends with them. She knew their jokes were just them being dumb and mostly harmless. Her eyes finally looked over to where he was sitting and reading a newspaper. Once she caught sight of him for a second things stopped. Well she was actually the one to stop almost like she was surprised to have not noticed him before.

He expected her to look away but the kind smile of greeting she gave him was enough to hold his gaze. She seemed to trust them all which was admittedly a bit stupid but maybe she was just that nice of a person. She turned and left as he watched her go with interest.

After that it was a few days of watching her from afar with little more than polite smiles before he started to wonder if he’d be able to sleep with her. It was a slimy thought but he couldn’t deny that it crossed his mind. And with how much the other men displayed interest it only made him want to “win” more like she was a challenge. One day after she returned from the bookstore with Michael’s eagerly talking and carrying a few books Nicholai wondered if he would actually read them or just got them to impress her.

When she accidentally dropped one he approached and looked down taking her in. She was squatted down piling them again distractedly hoping no pages were bent. Her frame looked small from this angle he noticed thinking on how that was cute in a way. His shadow got her attention looking up expecting Michael’s. The girl’s expression changed to mild surprise as she was suddenly able to take him in up close for the first time. He absolutely towered over her. 

He expected her to panic or something but she just offered a small polite smile of greeting and went back to picking them up.

“Hi.”

Hi, was not exactly something Nicholai regularly got and it almost made him want to laugh. She really wasn’t bothered in the slightest by his attempt to be large and to make his presence known. Or at least she was very good at pretending not to be. He didn’t respond to her hello as she stood back up and dusted off the book.

“You’re the book type?”

He asked his thick accent immediately getting her notice. Looking up to him she shook her head while blowing some dirt off the books spine.

“Not really. Used to be.”

She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden question and spoke like she already knew him, which again made him smirk at her incredibly care free attitude wondering how far it would go.

“Where are you from?”

His voice relaxed piquing in interest as his stance settled comfortably no longer trying to be intimidating. She set the books down onto a table by them, 

“Canada. Moved here a year or so ago. You?”

She looked back up to him making a face like she realized it was an obvious answer.

“Russian right?”

She took a moment to take him in better while paying attention to his hair which people always asked about, she seemed to like what she saw and gave him a soft pleasant look. He responded jokingly with his heavy accent. 

“What gave it away.”

She laughed at that face lighting up a bit and fixed her glasses like she was getting ready to leave.

“Funny.”

Was all she said distractedly before looking over her shoulder searching for Michael’s.

“I’m gonna leave these here. Could you tell him? I have to go.”

He took note of how she didn’t seem very interested in talking knowing he’d have to press more on this one. Though she never did stay around the diner long.

“Where are you going?”

He posed the question as casually as possible and crossed his arms looking relaxed.

“Work. Busy days these days yknow?”

He nodded like he did as she flashed another smile to him turning to go.

“Seeya.”

She gave a small wave while giving him one more once over with her eyes subtly. He noticed and took chance of it. Speaking with intrigue in his voice that he did on purpose he turned his head slightly in curiosity with a subtle grin,

“What is your name?”

He could see in her face that she noticed and thought for just a second like she was deciding what to do with it, at this point she usually rejected the men bluntly and would walk off. After a moment she made a decision and said,

“Meg.”

The name was simple and sweet, much like she seemed to be. He nodded deciding that it fit her well and responded in kind,

“Nicholai.”

Clearly enjoying how his voice said such a name she nodded her head in polite greeting while holding eye contact for just a moment. Consciously she seemed to be standing taller to show she wasn’t intimidated in the slightest and gave another wave.

“Nice to meet you Nicholai. I’ll see you around.”

He took that as a good thing, a vague but clear promise judging by the sparkle in her eye and nodded before moving to return to his seat. One last check to the clock on the wall had her take off. Watching her scurry away bouncily from the window he figured she would be a very fun thing to play with and wondered how much he would have to do in order for that to happen.

A glance from Michael’s defeated face who had watched the whole interaction told him he was already winning.


	2. More than he bargained for Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part I am reposting it because after re-reading it I edited this A LOT. It’s longer and I think better now. NSFW warning for smut! I am self shipping trash. Love this white haired bastard.

The next time he saw her he decided to change his approach. It was a hot day and she wore an off shoulder sleeve top that tightly hugged her breasts with a sunhat and jean shorts. It was sexy and one would have assumed for show if it wasn’t so hot. Kids played with water in the streets as she yet again was delivering groceries. The market she worked for was small and local her cheerful attitude bringing back customers regularly. Waving as she walked by Michael’s and the others waved back as Nikolai nodded. She seemed in high spirits and disappeared busily.

He had pressed a disappointed Michael’s about her knowing she wouldn’t stay around long enough for him to ask himself. She crossed his mind on several occasions and he wondered if just flat asking her out would work. They had gotten zero orders making him wonder why they were even stationed now getting painfully bored. When she came with a plastic bag of tomatoes for Lena the waitress they rested sipping Cola and resting in the shade. Michael’s entered quick to make his move and offer her an ice cream. She accepted and soon they were gabbing and discussing whatever it was they always did, probably books. 

She ate quickly not noticing the way the men stared. They really had no class which made him roll his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that it was incredibly hot to watch her small tongue gobble up the cream and giggle when Michael’s, who was getting braver, poked her nose with it. As sexy as she was she was also extremely adorable and lit up the place genuinely and made waiting for nothing more bearable. She came over setting down a cola face as kind as always. 

“Hey, thirsty?”

She gestured to it and he nodded taking hold of the cool sweating drink,

“Thanks.”

Was all he muttered as she quickly turned away. He always gave off an air of wanting to be left alone which she had picked up on quickly and started to keep distance. She was proving difficult to win over which only made him check out her backside as she walked off even less casually than he should of. From the regular daily sun her skin was now slightly darker than usual and she slapped away Michael’s hand who pointed away her small tan line from her shorts. Her and Lena laughed as he pulled away wounded by her ignoring his advance.

Poor Michael’s didn’t really have the balls to do much more than barely flirt, Nicholai pitied him as he clearly liked her much more than just a physical attraction. Her eyes shifted to him the look interrupting his thoughts. That kind smile flashed again which made him also almost pity her. But his confidence bolstered he stood and came over which made Lena slink away shyly as she was very intimidated by him. But Meg only sat up taller glad to see him as usual.

“Hot isn’t it?”

He appreciated the small talk and nodded taking a rest to lean against the diner counter where she was perched on top of. Lena always told her not to but everyone here was too tall she hated being literally talked down too. Which was only funnier and cuter in retrospect.

“I prefer heat to snow.”

He replied before cracking the lid off his cola bottle. She sighed thinking about snow.

“Snow is the worst. Gets in everything.”

He looked to her remembering she was from Canada so of course she would understand him. She really was as polite and chipper as Canadians were said to be it seemed. 

“But it’s nice to look at. Build snowmen and forts. That was so much fun.”

She sounded wistful as she thought back on it and took another sip.

“Don’t miss shoveling though.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, her extreme comfort around him was very funny to him. She talked like they had been friends for years and he wasn’t just some random scary man that always stared at her. No wonder Michael’s liked her so much. But that only made him wonder why she rejected him as she did. Seeing her opening up a bit he took the opportunity the small talk gave. A few of the men noticed them talking and eyed Nicholai realizing he was up to his usual again.

“Do you know any good food around here?”

She looked up excited by the question and took a sec to think with a hand going to her chin.

“Hm, depends what you like?”

“Pizza.” He lied.

She took that racking her brain for an idea.

“um…Joe’s has great pizza! Not bad price.”

Her face changed giving him a funny teasing look.

“You don’t seem like the pizza type.”

Having never really seen him eat the food here unlike the other men, she took the opportunity to look pointedly at his large arms as if proving her point. He shrugged and looked down at himself judging his own body.

“Cheat day.”

Her expression dropped for a sec not expecting the joke before laughing hard. It was not even a good joke but she seemed entertained and very happy that he was even talking with her. Shaking her head she held up her cola to him in joking camaraderie. 

“I’m always down for a cheat day.”

He smirked at that as her eyes twinkled again telling him that she knew what he was doing. His bottle clinked against hers nodding in cheers. She drained the drink as it was already almost empty and set it down on the counter. He didn’t bother to finish his and moved to follow as she hopped down from the counter and put her hat back on again. Michael’s who was returning with two sandwiches on a plate saw them both heading out.

“Hey-”

Nicholai set the cola on his plate forcing him to catch it paired with a gloating cocky grin. His face fell as he watched them both go and she stretched in the sunlight the other men snapping around to look out the window in shock that he seemed to have so easily done the impossible. Waving to Lena she called out that she would see her later before looking up to Nikolai with that same soft look.

“Pepperoni?”

Lunch turned very quickly to a promise of dinner and drinks. He was pleasantly surprised by how funny she was and how easily she kept conversations going. It made getting through the lunch much easier. Just how bright and happy she was about everything was a decent change of pace though she was very easily distractable. She had great interest in him asking a lot about his training and where he was from, as he planned on never seeing her again he told her, of course most of it not true. Not once did she even seem to think that he might not be a good person. She was naive and extremely innocent, he wondered if any other men had taken advantage of that before. But when he asked her for drinks later that night the look she gave him changed his mind.

It was a look so genuine and sweet he felt almost for a moment a semblance of guilt. She picked at his brain very fascinated on his opinions on things which was a lot more than anyone had done for a very long time. And when he made a bold comment on her beauty and how she rejected all the other men the blush on her cheeks as she laughed was pink and lovely. He realized that she seemed to genuinely have a crush as silly as it was to have them at their age, which made him want to laugh. She really was innocent and cute. 

She left to get ready and called Lena to tell her about her dinner date with Nikolai. Lena sounded very uncomfortable as she didn’t trust him at all. Meg laughed and told her “I’m a big girl.” Trying to make sure she didn’t worry about her. It helped somewhat and Lena couldn’t help but be impressed by her taste in men as he scared the shit out of her.

He took the time to shower and pondered over why she was so interested in him. Usually women were fairly coy and played games in order to get into his bedroom. But she was direct and very open about her admiration of him. Even when she had commented on his muscle it didn’t come off as sexual at all claiming he “Looked like a boa constrictor” which made him laugh so suddenly he surprised even himself. She was quite weird.

When the time came around again to pick her up and head to the closest bar she wore a simple sundress and flats. He looked at her with interest as she locked the apartment main door up behind her looking quite pretty. She really wasn’t the kind of woman he usually went for and he felt a bit strange as he had just opted for a t-shirt with his uniform pants. The pair clearly stood out like they were from different worlds, the age difference and size didn’t help either as he had learned she was about 22. 

She made a point to stand a few steps higher at the front door to greet him so they were almost making eye contact. In that moment when she asked him what he was in the mood for bar wise he felt a sudden strong urge to kiss her. Though that was bit too romantic for his taste he ignored it, but she seemed to sense his thought and looked away with a grin like she had picked up on it.

They left to head down the street and have drinks. Things went as they always did in a bar it wasn’t too busy but busy enough that it was too loud to hear each other, and nobody stared too much. He couldn’t help but enjoy himself as they played darts and drank beers. When ordering he asked if she wanted a girly cocktail which earned a punch on his arm. 

It was like a butterfly had landed on him, she shook her hand grimacing in slight pain which made him laugh and order two beers. She decidedly got competitive after that and she proved herself to be quite bad at darts. He took the opportunity and as obvious as it was took her arm and helped her aim getting a bulls eye. Her face fell in shock then nodded understandingly. Of course, he was military after all.

Actually she didn’t really know what he did and the other men kept hush hush about it. It made sense and probably wasn’t any of her business. She didn’t pry not really wanting to know and took it with a grain of salt. As he leaned over her his head by hers telling her how to look down the invisible line of the darts trajectory she giggled at how cheesy he was being not expecting it from him. Feeling like a movie trope she enjoyed how he pretended that he had to adjust her stance clearly just wanting to touch her. After that she actually took the advice and ended up being quite good. She almost won and high-fived a random guy who was sizing Nikolai up. 

Sensing the boundary now skewed he pushed more with random light touches to her side and pretending to have to lean in to talk to her. She didn’t seem to mind at all and soaked it up starting to give him flirtatious glances. Though as big as he was light touches weren’t very possible and it was painfully obvious when he did it.

She could also drink quite well he could see as she finished her third beer not seeming bothered at all. As time went on he could feel himself getting more and more impatient with every smile and bump of her breast on his arm. She probably didn’t even notice as they were quite large for her size and he had trouble not looking. Even in a loose dress that ended above her knees her curves were apparent and swayed naturally with every step. Over the hour she was getting bolder and bolder flirting with him and even winked at another man which finally made him almost snap. Sitting in a booth so he could have her to himself, she was now talking about something he was only half listening to as a band was coming out to play live music.

The lights dimmed a bit as spotlights shined onto the small stage that had been wheeled out and set up. The lead singer talked about their music he had no interest in as she watched them curiously. Knowing it was a good time for it he let his hand come around her shoulder and rest at the side of her thigh. His size easily let him reach all the way around her. He expected her to tense or get embarrassed but she only paused for a moment before relaxing very quickly into his arm. She seemed happy with it and sipped her drink, which was a cocktail now, pleasantly.

Taking her acceptance he ventured suddenly quite boldly. His hand smoothed up her thigh making her glance down. A quick squeeze finally did get her attention and her face went red as her leg jerked in surprise. He grinned as her hand snapped to his forcing him to stop clearly embarrassed to be touched in public like that. Glancing to her he watched her cautiously look up at him and was pleased to see her flushed face. She looked shy but to his amusement also like she was very much wanting this to go further. He raised his eyebrows asking confirmation. Her expression flickered softly changing which made him finally freeze.

She looked up at him with hesitant eyes filled with what he could only call adoration. Like he was the best thing she had ever seen which caught him off guard. The light reflected off her glasses only making her eyes almost actually sparkle. She looked like someone with a scared but pure crush about to take the leap yet lovely and happy. It was much more gentle than he anticipated unsure now how to go through with his rough plan. Reaching up she took soft hold of his t-shirt and pulled herself up slightly. Mindlessly without hesitation unable to resolve her pull he met her half way and let her kiss him.

Usually his tongue would have been down her throat by now, but the way she kissed him was so tender he didn’t break it. Amazed at this turn of events he almost didn’t know what to do and let his hand come up to her face keeping her there as she kissed him with soft passion. He realized now how much she really seemed to like him which only confused him. Guilt shadowed by desire he decided to let what would happen happen, as turning her away would be disappointing. And as much as this softness threw him off he did enjoy it finding it very interesting.

It was a bit of a blur after that as things started going quickly. She was scooped up into his arms and pulled with extreme ease onto his lap. She squealed trying to keep silent, her face burning red, actually reaching up to put her face in her hands. Hiding in his neck for a moment she laughed as quietly as she could to herself, his arm came around her not letting her wriggle away out of embarrassment. 

Her face in his neck felt soft and he immediately felt the desire to finally ravage her and make her squeak again. Amused he waited for her to collect herself and soon after a second she pulled back biting her lip a little. Moving in she kissed him again, body relaxing as she clearly enjoying being moved around by him so easily but was ashamed to admit it. 

He didn’t care if anyone else noticed and enjoyed kissing her wondering if venturing further was a good move or not. Sensing her becoming more relaxed and giving with what she allowed him to do his hand explored her waist and thigh again. The hitch in her breathing told him she enjoyed it as she carefully reached out so her fingers could brush his stomach and chest. His abs were hard making her blush a bit and enjoyed smoothing a hand along them which tingled a bit to him. 

His mouth followed her chin to her neck making her have to keep her lips shut tight not wanting to make sound and get others attention. She could hear his heavy breathing near her ear as his hand slid up her side and gave a squeeze to her left breast which was very sizable even a handful in his large hands. The soft gasp she let out was enough for him to almost immediately get hard as her face went into the side of his head, again trying to be quiet. Her hands went to his chest pulling lightly at his shirt telling him that she wanted to leave. 

He hummed deeply from his throat which made her tense while giving her breast one more squeeze to tease her and actually licked her neck, she shuddered which made him chuckle. Then he let her go as she collapsed back into the booth trying to catch her breath and pulling down at her dress. She slid out of the booth actually almost running to the bathroom to hide. He chuckled at that and ignored his hard on, getting up and leaving money on the table. She came back out and walked outside letting out a silly laugh,

“Well that was fun." 

He didn’t even really remember his response too distracted by the slight bounce of her breasts when she walked and the way her eyes darted to him then away quickly, clearly trying to act normal. He wondered how wet she was and had dirty images cross his mind that made him clear his throat loudly. She didn’t really know where to go and was surprised when he called a cab.

"You have your own place here?”

She asked assuming he was only temporarily stationed here.

“Da.”

When he spoke Russian she did all she could not to melt and went very quiet while getting into the cab. He had the mind to play with her there in the backseat but knew she probably wouldn’t like that as the driver would be able to clearly see. He didn’t really care but she looked ready to fall apart and decided not to push it. The minutes leading to getting to his apartment were painfully long and she was even nice enough to actually talk to the driver.

The glances from her he got while she asked the cabbie about his work told him she was actually playfully teasing him by acting so normal which made him even hotter under the collar. She was a lot more devious than he gave her credit for and clearly was aware of how cute and nice she seemed. She also seemed very interested in the apartment building as they walked in, though she was just always like that. Reaching his door she looked to him opening her mouth to say something but was cut off abruptly. His door was thrown open and she was lifted inside so quickly she squealed in alarm as he kicked the door shut behind him. Against the closest wall he held her up as she threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him eagerly, happy to not have to hold back anymore.

Her dress was off fast. Actually he physically ripped it off her body which made her face twist in shock hearing the fabric ripping and falling away,

“I liked that dress!”

She managed to gasp out between kisses as he tossed it aside. Too distracted to give it much though he became surprised to see she was wearing red lingerie under, realizing really just how much she had planned this. 

“I like it off.”

He growled which made her laugh at him as she saw his reaction to her red ensemble, large breasts caged by a red bralette. But it didn’t last as she was picked up again. Yelping as she was carried off and dropped onto the couch nearby she didn’t even get a chance to take his place in as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head. His bare chest out his entire muscular physique was visible in the dimly lit place his paler skin nicely accentuated by the softer lighting. He hadn’t even taken time to turn on the lights to distracted by lust to care. Her eyes wide took him in, she gawked at his body for only a second while he dropped his shirt to the floor letting her get a good look at what was coming. Wasting no time or letting her say anything silly he came over and was on top of her.

Soon she was sighing and scratching into his shoulders and trying to touch everywhere she could reach. Her sweet voice was like music to him mewling like a kitten and rubbing her face against his hand sighing in delight as he undressed her. No longer shy she kissed him in random places and held his hand over her breast as he enjoyed tasting the other with his tongue making her moan and squirm. She was so responsive and worked hard trying to reach all of him which was not an easy feat given their size difference. Whispering in his ear she told him how handsome he was and giggled asking what he wanted. He growled back grabbing a handful of her ass which made her squeak again at the roughness.

It drove him insane and barely able to take it anymore he tore his pants off revealing his massive erection. She didn’t even hesitate not fazed by his size which impressed him and was rubbing his shaft through his briefs and kissing his chest. Her panties were gone in a moment and he could only hmm in pleasure as she exposed his cock and quickly started to suck him off. She took him well, much better than he expected only able to ogle as she did her best to please him. How she made something so slutty look so cute and sexy at once only made him ache. When she actually used her very large DDD breasts to rub against his cock like a porn star he was a bit floored and finally grabbed her and pushed her back onto the couch. 

He rubbed his head along her lips and couldn’t hold back pushing inside of her immediately. She screamed feeling his girth entire body tensing up. Wondering if he hurt her he almost slowed but she sighed his name and begged for more making him twitch inside her. Soon she was screaming his name under him clawing at the couch cushions and into his arms. 

Absolutely falling apart at the seams he could tell she wasn’t acting at all as her face twisted up in pleasure and asked him not to be gentle with her. Sweating he held her thighs tightly and obliged making her almost cry in ecstasy barely able to keep up with breathing and moaning at the same time. She gave herself to him completely and affectionately took breaks to press against him and catch her breath whenever he gave her reprieve. 

When he gave her the chance to be on top he expected to instruct her like the dominant lover he was but she silenced him with deep kisses. She touched his shoulders with deep sensual strokes catching her breath her body language changing completely as she took charge. Slowly sliding onto him she moved carefully and started to make love to him slowly but at a deep and intoxicating pace. His entire body tensed and reeled every time wanting to desperately grab hold of her and fuck her hard but her sheer enjoyment and effort to make him feel good for as long as possible was clear. 

She looked exhausted but kept going anyways his size making it very tiring and quite a workout. At the angle she was at and how slow she was moving it was easy to grab and lick at her breasts again. This made her whine and she started to push down hard simply railing and grinding along his hips so he was as deep as possible rocking to the beat she managed to find. 

He soon realized as well from the position she was in that she must be pleasuring herself his cock rubbing her G-spot. She was smart enough to know how to get herself off and he obliged as she worked hard for it trying to assist with his fingers. His finger on her clit trying to not be too rough made her choke a bit for air and started to speed up a bit getting worked up and feeling the pulse of an incoming orgasm. She looked gorgeous grinding on him needily, breasts bouncing her face twisted in inane pleasure as she tried to come. 

Gripping her ass he watched her with a lustful look that made her sigh again, “Cum on my cock.” He muttered in a deep grating voice that ad her move even faster. Breath short an fast she tensed her face squeezing up as she finally went over the edge and came her entire body quivering. The sight and the feeling around him was finally enough for him to grab her and push her back down onto the couch as she came down from the high and whispered to him not to stop and to keep fucking her. 

He obliged wanting to see her leaking from him as she bounced against the couch from how hard he pounded her. Wanting him to finish and be pleasured as much as she was she told him as many dirty things as she could manage and cried out each time. She could barely really get his name out though,“N-Nicholai- fuck-” Such a dirty word coming from that mouth earned a sudden bite at her shoulder making her squeal in shock but also enjoyment. She was too much and with a last lustful look on her tired and messy face and the mark on her body and hickeys on her breasts was enough. 

He came hard as she shuddered and started to go limp her energy all spent. Collapsing with her she didn’t seem to mind his weight and wrapped her arms around him sighing in exhausted content. He really didn’t expect to have such passionate and tender sex having usually just fucked. After a minute she struggled to get up and find the bathroom. He found her glasses on the floor which he had completely forgotten and set them on a coffee table. Having cleaned a bit she came back and curled into his side almost immediately starting to fall asleep from how much he had taken out of her. 

She was peaceful and sweet, even asking if she was good which made him only stare at her wondering why such an amazing girl wasted her time with him. Not for money she hadn’t even asked much about his work, and she acted like his looks was just an added bonus. He held her as she slept feeling safe and happy. Looking to her he admired the curves of her frame and let out a deep breath to himself regretting almost leading her on. No, he was absolutely leading her on.

Just then he got a call from his private cell and he knew it was his employers.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning after leaves things up in the air and confusing for a very unsure Nikolai. Some light fluff before their barely a relationship comes crashing down.

The next morning was bright with decent weather, it promised another sunny day and shined light into the somewhat bare apartment. He didn’t use this one too often only staying in it as just a safe house. The bed was comfortable and warm as he had the money to buy a good one easily. Waking up drearily Nicholai exhaled hard and looked around reaching up to rub his eyes. He overslept definitely and would hear about it later. The empty space by him was apparent as his arm drifted over and touched only empty space suddenly reminding him of last night.

She was gone leaving a slightly heavy feeling that he tried to brush aside. It made sense, he had only really expected and even wanted sex. If she had stayed it would have made the morning awkward. But he couldn’t help but wish that he could have seen her sleeping in the nice light it would have been just as well. Rolling onto his back he stayed there for a moment feeling more tired than he expected and moved to sit up. Dragging out of bed he went to the bathroom and looked at himself. Looking as good as ever he noted a few red welts on his shoulders and rubbed at them remembering that she had left them.

Shaking his head he went to shower but paused hearing something rustle. Alert immediately he slipped on a pair of sweats he had laying by the bed and grabbed a gun from the bedside. Almost every room in his apartment had a gun being sure to always be prepared. Walking out towards the kitchen he peered in and was greeted by the sight of her cooking. Straightening up in mild surprise he tossed the gun back to his bed and hesitated a moment really not expecting this. She was still here. Did he even buy groceries for this place yet? Feeling awkward he wasn’t sure what to do but knew he’d have to face it eventually. Returning to the kitchen he peered in as she was busy mixing something.

She was wearing his t-shirt which hung off her frame comically large. She seemed pretty invested into whatever she was making letting him take her in freely as he approached. Even in a giant t-shirt she still looked amazing the collar exposing a lot of her neck with red marks on it. Grinning at his own handiwork his hand reached out to touch her side while looking over to see what she was doing. She jumped immediately startled her head snapping around to look up at him.  
He ignored the reaction seeing what looked like pancakes.

“Pancakes?”

He didn’t remember buying any ingredients for those and wondered how she managed as she relaxed and nodded.

“You’re awake! Sorry I went out and grabbed something quick.”

He didn’t realize that pancakes were quick and was a bit baffled by that but decided to take it with a grain of salt. She hummed to herself pleasantly looking away from him back to the mix.

“Canadian style!”

He grinned wondering if that really was true and realized he wasn’t much of a cook himself.

“Just kidding. It’s instant I can’t make pancakes.”

Again her blunt and silly nature earned her a chuckle. How this girl had ended up in his kitchen was beyond him. He had experienced many awkward mornings with women, but never breakfast. It was strange but welcome as she muttered to herself.

“How can such a big guy be so quiet?”

Moving to the pan to start cooking she kept talking distractedly.

“Sorry if this isn’t healthy.”

He responded back glad for the reprieve from protein powder.

“It’s fine. I can have 2 cheat days.”

Remembering the first cheat day made her smile to herself falling quiet and giving him a look. Getting a good view of her face now in the morning light she seemed to be in good spirits her messy hair framing her glowing skin. She looked very satisfied and sexy post last night, which would explain why she was making him pancakes. She spoke up interrupting his once over of her sounding annoyed,

“You owe me a dress.”

He blinked taking a second to figure out what she meant. A flash of memory and the sound of ripping fabric came back and he grinned cockily which made her glare at him. 

“It was a nice dress.”

Rolling her eyes at that she shook her head still unable to believe he had done that. Was it hot? Absolutely. But now she didn’t have a change of clothes which was a concern as she did have work later. Sensing her irritation only made him laugh harder finding it cute and tugged at the t-shirt a bit. 

“Suits you.”

This was unexpectedly affectionate though she knew he was just teasing her. She wasn’t sure what would happen this morning either worried to be overstepping but trying to be nice. She wasn’t sure what more she wanted from him it just felt right. Giving him another look she moved to push him away playfully trying to focus on the food. Resisting he took it as a challenge taking hold of her arm and pulling her over to him. Coming against his chest she looked a bit surprised but pleasantly so glad that he was still open to her being there as she was.

Happily reaching up she let her hand come to his shoulder and moved up onto her tiptoes to reach him. He bent down slightly releasing her arm and wrapping around her waist as they kissed each other warmly. Quickly she was intoxicated by his kiss and enjoyed it to the point that she didn’t notice the pancakes starting to brown.

Her excited and open body language signaled to him that she still very much wanted to be there which made him heated almost immediately eager for more. Reaching to lift her with his other arm she broke the kiss to panic remembering the food,

“Wait!”

Trying to look over she started laughing as he already had her in the air.

“Wait no- Pancakes!”

She said worriedly and attempted to push him away. He didn’t budge looking at her with amused and lustful eyes.

“They will burn.”

He said matter of factly with a voice that was deep and clearly had other things than pancakes on his mind. Giggling at that she pushed him away when his lips went to her throat,

“Nicholai!”

She chastised him trying to reach for the burners off switch, he spoke into her shoulder like he wasn’t sure what she talking about.

“Hm? Sounds nice say that again.”

She went red again and sighed in defeat which told him he had won going back to kissing her neck. Reaching easily he switched off the burner then with incredible ease put her over his shoulder. She shrieked in alarm face burning unable to stop laughing as he hefted her weight then carried her to the bedroom and tossing her onto the bed. The gun was brushed aside without her notice as she was too distracted by the erection sticking up from his sweatpants and she pulled off his t-shirt.

Making love again this time was more brightly lit and she seemed a lot more ticklish than the night before. Warm sheets had them sweating a bit as she rode him quickly. It was quicker this time and he wasn’t used to being able to see a woman in such good lighting. Her warm toned skin looked soft in the sunlight like pale coffee her glasses once again lost. Her lips were naturally plump and pinkish he could see having rubbed all her lipstick off long ago. Her energy and responsiveness hadn’t faded at all seeming to not have just been alcohol and adrenaline after all.

And she still kissed him like she was kissing a well known lover who she cherished. Even when she talked too much she was still adorable silencing her with a nip only being more satisfying. Once they were done she rolled over to say something but saw the clock and snapped up in alarm,

“Oh my god is that the time??”

Getting up in a rush she left the room as her underwear was still out by the couch. He watched amused remembering a time very long ago when he had civilian worries like that. Her annoyed groan as she found the remains of her dress made him finally get up, he wasn’t so mean as to let her just walk out with nothing. He didn’t have much to offer beyond a t-shirt as anything else he owned wouldn’t fit her and offered a longer hoodie he had around to cover up with. Forced to put on her tattered dress so she was covered more from the waist down she kept shooting him looks as he thought her situation was hilarious.

He went back to get dressed as well already several hours late and was soon back in his tactical gear as usual. She sighed to herself while putting on her shoes and swearing to herself. Looking up hearing him walk over she was a bit surprised to see him so fully geared up as if something was going on. But she didn’t have time to ask and moved to the door. He stood by it having to unlock it and looked down at her offering comfort in her messy appearance in his clothes,

“Looks good.”

She looked up at with mild contempt but still cracked a smile finding it just as funny as he did. When he raised his eyebrows questioningly teasing her like asking if she wanted more she finally threw up her hands in exasperation unable to believe he was so incredibly virile and pushed him with her hand as she hurried out the door. He followed after and caught up in time to see her walking quickly down the street needing to get home and change. Turning to see if he was there she waved to him clearly extremely embarrassed before hurrying off.

He shook his head and headed off towards the base they had set up. Surely he would have his ear chewed off and punished for how late he was but he didn’t particularly care. He also had to report in and await instruction knowing that plans would be underway soon. She almost immediately left his mind having no further plan to see her again. It was fun but work would start soon and distractions could wait.

To her mortification she saw the men were at the diner despite how early it was and started to hoot and holler at her once they recognized the clothes she was wearing. Lena arms crossed shook her head as Meg did the walk of shame. Getting to her apartment she was finally able to collapse into her own bed and started to laugh to herself. She really did like this guy.


	4. Ticking Time Bomb

Work was a bit busier than usual leaving her little time to think about much else. After apologizing as much as she could and promising overtime she was back to the grind without pause. The news played on TV as it usually did everyday, this time talking about strange behavior in the poorer districts of Raccoon City. Unrest wasn’t exactly new to a city as big as it was, there was always things going on. But there was something about it that was unsettling and made her manager change the channel. 

“Be careful okay?”

He muttered in his own awkward way of caring. Meg nodded gratefully and wondered why people were rioting this time, people also seemed to be buying a lot more groceries than usual so she stocked shelves much more often. But it was a passing thought she didn’t give much time to. Cities were always hectic like this. That evening she was with Lena watching the TV at the diner again in confusion. Things had escalated and a sense of unease sat in her gut. None of the men were there anymore making them wonder if they had something to do with the situation. It was logical that they would be sent to help diffuse things wasn’t it?

“Why is the world always so crazy?”

Lena said annoyed while switching off the TV and lazily leaning against the counter again. Looking off outside a bit forlorn she sighed. 

“It’s always unrest this- unsafe that.”

Shaking her head she seemed tired as she glanced around the now empty diner a bit sadly.

“Think the GI-Joes are dealing with it?”

Meg didn’t respond completely lost in thought. She hadn’t seen Nicholai again after that morning. She figured that would be the case as she wasn’t that stupid and was well aware that he wasn’t going for anything more than what he had gotten. But the hope that it wasn’t still stuck around. If he was helping with the growing problems she was sure he could deal with it. Afterall what could be a few small riots to full military? What she didn’t know was that he worked for Umbrella which apparently Michael’s had told Lena when they were leaving. She didn’t even know that Umbrella had soliders that was quite surprising to hear. Why would a pharmacy company need military grade soldiers? It made no sense and had her at extreme unease disliking the paranoid feeling it brought.

Lena spoke up trying to change the mood.

“My cousin works on the force. Said a new rookie cop is joining and wow,”  
She sighed loudly and took out her cell from her apron, 

“Just look at him~”

Pulling up a photo from a message Meg was surprised to see a young and incredibly handsome blonde cop. He definitely stood out and didn’t seem like much of a police type. Fresh faced and eager he stood tall and proud in a line of other cops, she made a face shocked at how pretty he was then gave Lena a weird look.

“Why does your cousin have his photo?”

Lena shrugged not really caring, “Publicity?”

They giggled at that and looked again to admire him and wonder if they would ever see him around, the conversation now shifting to lighter things. 

Over the days rumors started spreading and walking home after work made her nervous. The news that night shared reports of a large fire which scared her, looters would be a problem if it got worse and it felt like the problems were getting closer. She took to calling Lena once she got home so they both knew the other was safe. 

Why did she feel like something bad was going to happen? When she asked Phil her manager he just called it all “Hoodlum bullshit” and told her not to think about it. They were a long ways from that side of the city. But most of all she missed Nicholai. Every night she worried and started to keep the news on while she cleaned and went about her apartment.

It wasn’t until she was at work a week later that the first barricade went up and real panic among people set in. It all happened so fast there was no time to even process it. To her shock as she bagged groceries the streets filled with yelling people and what looked like troops. Rushing to the store window she peered out in sheer confusion. Confusion and panic only got worse as she recognized some of the men she knew from the diner, They seemed to be overseeing what was happening and even held guns which made her body tense with worry. Directing citizens and keeping them back they told them it was something about a sickness quarantine through megaphones. Phil quickly let a few people inside the store and walked out to demand an answer, none of them having heard anything about this on the news. Her stomach dropped as the way to Lena’s cafe was blocked by a tall chain link fence.

Familiar white hair above the crowd across the street got her attention immediately from the corner of her eye leaving her in shock. Nicholai stood with the others with a large gun directing people away from the wall. Seeing him again was a bit jarring as he was clearly in the midst of whatever this was. Not wanting to go out into the crowd of people who were panicking, as their homes were on the other side of the wall being erected, she just stayed where she was and went to her bag grabbing her cell.

“Lena?? Where are you?”

“Meg what? I’m at work why?”

“They just put up some wall in the street, I dunno why but its on the way to you!”

“What?? Who did??”

“Umbrella? I think-”

“What?? Okay listen I’ll call you back okay? Things are a bit hectic here.”

The entire time she listened to Lena’s voice trying to soothe her she walked back to the window and couldn’t take her eyes off him. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Seeing him again relieved her slightly but when his gaze caught sight of her in the store window he looked so angry that she looked away. Now wasn’t the time and soon she had to borrow her phone to a woman trying to call her husband. Fortunately her apartment had an alternate route and after racing home to switch on the TV and call Lena again she was greeted with a quarantine in effect news story.

“What the fuck-”

On screen people surrounded the walls on both sides yelling and threatening to riot. They just wanted to know why they were being contained and what exactly was being quarantined. The soldiers seemed not to care and only responded that it was for their safety and they would be evacuated soon. The word evacuation was a mistake and quickly mass hysteria set in. A crying Lena picked up on the other line.

“Meg-”

“Lena? What!? What happened?”

“I don’t know there’s crazy people everywhere they all say they want to hide, they won’t let me go home-”

“It’s only been a day what the fuck-”

“I don’t fucking know! I’m scared Meg. What do I do?”

“Just stay inside okay? This will blow over you can stay at my place okay?”

Lena sniffed taking comfort in having a plan. “Okay.”

Hanging up and letting her cell drop she exhaled hard trying to not cry. Hearing Lena sound so scared was terrifying and all she could do was listen. She was so powerless wasn’t she? Sitting in silence listening to the TV it advised people to stay indoors and to remain calm. That this was only temporary as authorities worked to find out what was wrong. She hated the rumors and avoided them, it was just crazy people claiming insane things. Another call from Phil asking if she got home alright put her at slight ease assuring him that she was fine. He told her if she needed food she was welcome to it to which she gratefully said she was fine.

A knock at the door interrupted her and she told she’d see him tomorrow. Getting up she padded towards the door and leaned up on her toes to look out the peephole. Shocked to see Nicholai’s face she hurriedly opened the door her mouth falling open in shock.

“Nicholai?” Her surprise faltered to wariness of him.

“How did you find where I live?”

She asked carefully. He spoke bluntly. 

“Michael’s told me.”

She sighed remembering that sweet guy and how he had helped her carry groceries back home that day. She didn’t know that he was dead. A million questions ran through her but none came up trying to figure how she felt seeing him. Happy? Sure the relief was real as she had been worrying over him for days. But she was also getting scared and wondered why he was even here. She didn’t think he would want to see her again. 

“Why are you here?”

She finally asked which made his face look a bit wounded. But it was a fair question as he had been only using her for sex the one time they had met, she wasn’t stupid enough to not know that. He responded trying to be casual,

“Checking in on you.”

She had missed hearing his voice and could feel tension in her chest leaven a bit. But something about it ebbed at her.

“Why do I need to be checked in on?”

She was as sharp as she always was and he knew that lying to her wouldn’t be easy. Maybe he shouldn’t have bothered to come but after seeing her from the store she stayed in the back of what little conscience he had left. He made a gesture like it was obvious playing off as friendly.

“The streets are crazy. People are going wild. It’s just a quarantine but they are acting like it’s the end of the world.”

Hearing him say that it was just a quarantine matched with the umbrella logo on his arm told her that he knew what he was talking about. His word soothing her worries a bit she shook her head hoping she was just being silly. He exhaled like he was tired and looked her over. She crossed her arms leaning against her door frame beginning to feel like herself again and looked at him with an amused smirk.

“So not seeing me for days was because you were busy being a GI-Joe?”

He lied effortlessly and looked off,

“GI-Joe is American.”

She smiled at that watching him approach speaking matter of factly.

“We’re in America.”

Leaning slightly over her he grinned and looked like he was thinking,

“True. Maybe America isn’t so bad.”

Laughing at that she shook her head at him before reaching up and pulling on his vest so he could kiss her.


	5. Parting

She was happy to see him again, as much as she knew he was just coming around because it was convenient for him she still enjoyed it. With how things out in the streets were getting the relief of having him there was welcome. His presence was distracting and having him in her home was new. Glad to not think about anything else she didn’t talk about what was going on in the city since she was sick of stressing about it constantly. He seemed tired and tense as well which she could feel in his shoulders. Nicholai did seem like he needed a reprieve which she was happy to give.

When they made love this time he seemed a lot more desperate this time, clearly stressed with a lot of pent up energy. She enjoyed it loving to have it let out onto her. It was embarrassing how much she loved having sex with him, letting a man treat her as he did would usually result in a nasty message and dropping him, but he was simply just to good and everything about him was too addicting. She felt satisfied and safe, yet always wanting more. He would laugh taking pleasure at how much she wanted him. He always obliged and never teased her for long save to grab her chin and look in her face so he could see what she looked like when she took him in.

Not really knowing what this was she tried to not think about it wanting to just be in the moment. The red welts he left on her body fortunately didn’t sting in the shower as she cleaned herself up. Feeling light as air she hummed to herself while trying to shake out the last of her shampoo, noting to buy a new one. She tended to sing quietly to herself in any given moment usually short parts of songs she randomly remembered this time opting for the Beatles. He could vaguely hear her as he watched the TV news report. None of it really mattered as it was incorrect and he wondered when the city government would finally accept it and tell the public the truth.

When the shower water stopped he changed the channel and rubbed a hand over his face. Perhaps this would be his last chance to visit her, he thought for a second before feeling her weight on the couch beside him. In boxers and a tshirt she looked incredibly relaxed glowing as she always was after sex. Looking to the tv she used a towel to dry her short hair,

“Anything good on?”

She said casually and settling comfortably by him.

“No.”

Was all he said, she quickly picked up on how tired he sounded. She hadn’t brought it up because it was such a sensitive thing, she peered at him carefully. She was comfortable around him but there was still many walls between them and she knew that whatever this relationship was, was not exactly emotional. Probably not anyways she thought judging by how he never spoke about anything too deep about himself. 

But her on the other hand, she was an open book. She didn’t want him to be her boyfriend or anything, she simply just had nothing to hide or to lose from doing this with him. He appreciated that and wondered why she was so open and loving to someone who clearly wasn’t going to stick around.

It almost made him feel bad but he never dwelled on it. She was sexy and good as hell in bed, that was all he really cared about, also enjoying his ego being stroked when she treated him like he was something so special. He didn’t want to call her stupid but she was incredibly naive, though she could just be using him as well. But that didn’t seem likely to him. She was much too like a puppy to really come off as just in it for whatever gain she would get. She really did like him, which told him that he should leave now before things got worse. 

When would he get such young and sweet ass like this again? He wondered ignoring how despicable that was to think. He told himself that’s all she was as he got up finally to leave. With the excuse of work again he didn’t look at her preparing himself to not come back. She understood of course, she always did, and told him to be careful. He couldn’t help but see the irony in that and wondered if she would be smart enough to leave the city, surely she wouldn’t be able to survive on her own. Heading for the door he hated how she stopped him. 

“Do you want your shirt back?”

She asked casually making him stop so that he didn’t give himself away for trying to run. He blocked the memory that came and spoke up not turning around as he pulled his shoes on.

“No. You can keep it.”

She would probably think that was romantic, he didn’t want to wait another moment in this place getting the feeling that if he saw her with it he wouldn’t be able to make himself leave. 

He wanted to hate her. How sweet and intoxicating she was made him curse his lack of will. He shouldn’t have come back this time he knew but the promise of her lips that kissed him like he was the world pulled him back. She was good. Too good. She didn’t deserve anything that would come to her and he wouldn’t be there to see it happen. Whatever morals he had left had him angry and loathing himself for caring about just one person’s life. 

He couldn’t have any distractions anymore with things getting so close to fruition now. He could do his job, get paid and find another sweet thing elsewhere that enjoyed rich men. That’s what he told himself as she came over to send him off and placed a kiss as sweet as they always were on his lips. Those eyes so blindly giving looked at him with awe like she couldn’t believe she was so lucky to be in front of him. 

Excusing himself he opened the door and told himself not to look back subconsciously because he knew that smile would just bring him back.  
She shut the door after a call for him to be careful which he tried to not let weigh on the conscience he had left. As he left the building his mind went back to work determined to get what he wanted just as Meg got a call from a screaming Lena.


	6. Descent

Nothing made sense anymore. All she could discern was Lena’s voice as she cried into her cell while locking the diner door behind her. Meg shouted back in panic after hearing clattering and the slam of the door.

“Lena!? Lena what’s going on??”

Gasping for air and stumbling a bit, smudged makeup went down her cheeks. Words didn’t come out as she collapsed against the diner counter struggling to process everything that just happened.

“-don’t know-”

She choked on air, she could barely take in shaking too hard from fear.

“He-he killed someone! He attacked them!”

Megs grip on her phone tightened knuckles going white as she tried to immediately somehow think of a plan, as if she had the power to do so.

“Who?? Lena are you hurt? Who killed someone??”

Lena didn’t answer as people outside screamed and sirens started to approach. The vision of the man had her shaken beyond words forcing Meg to push more.

“Lena? Lena lock the door and call the police! I’m going to pick you up okay? You’ll stay at my place okay?”

She shouted the instructions at her as Lena was too busy sobbing and staring at whatever was outside.

“Lena!”

Meg snapped getting her attention.

“Lena I’m coming okay??”

Lena finally choked getting snapped out of her daze by Meg’s words, nodding fast she sniffed hard and held tighter to the phone like it was a lifeline. Things were wrong and deep down she knew this wasn’t just some random attack the crazed look in that man’s eyes telling that something much worse was happening.

“Okay.”

Lena muttered before Meg jumped to her feet and ran to get dressed in pants, t-shirt and jacket. She barely had time to think as her mind flashed back to the wall. Was it still up? She couldn’t reach her if that was the case but judging by the terror in Lena’s screams she knew it was too dangerous to stay there. She needed her and she would help. Breaking a quarantine was stupid but was she supposed to just leave her stranded in a riot or god knows what alone?

She slammed the door behind herself almost tripping while slipping her shoe on. Catching herself on the hall wall she forced the shoe on and started to run down the stairs. Rushing the few blocks away from the diner she had to avoid the people who were standing outside their homes to look around in confusion. A riot? They thought. But they didn’t live in that area of the city it didn’t make sense. The few who remembered the quarantine walls, which they all still didn’t know the reason for being put up at all, stood by them apparently also trying to cross.

A few soldiers blocked the way and to Meg’s horror actually had guns. Of course American military with guns wasn’t new and she’d already seen them but the way they stood so calmly while shooing people away left a bad taste in her mouth. The umbrella logo on their gear made her slow in her tracks as a strange feeling dawned on her. So they really were Umbrella? Nicholai’s words of it being just a quarantine rang back to her as she realized she hadn’t even asked him what they were quarantining. She was too focused on not wanting to think about it or ask him about work…

Not knowing what else to do she approached a tall man who looked just as concerned as she was. He stood above her but had a kinder, tan face and long black shaggy hair. He seemed laid back with alert eyes unlike the tense scary soldiers which inherently told her that maybe he would have answers. At least that was the only hope she could have. Rushing over she started speaking worriedly but tried to be polite,

“Excuse me- I need to cross. How can I do that?”

The man looked to her and shook his head immediately holding up a hand.

“I’m sorry miss but nobody can cross. A quarantine is a quarantine.”

She expected this but Lena’s cries that stayed in her ears had her push again. Gesturing out beyond the wall she tried to be sincere and polite but couldn’t hide the panic setting into her voice.

“Please! My friend is in there!”

The man looked at her with sympathy but remained firm in his stance.

“I’m sorry. We’re doing what we can miss. Please just stay home.”

The sounds of sirens and panicked videos she’d been seeing grow by the day had her finally snap throwing up her hands in the air.

“What are you even protecting us from!?”

She yelled and threw her arm out at all the Umbrella vehicles and men.

“What is all of this!?”

She demanded finally feeling like the stress and growing sense of fear was becoming too much. Her outburst got attention as others who had the same sentiment murmured angrily in agreement. The man sensing the growing unrest exhaled hard for a minute looking off like he was keeping his cool then looked back down to her seriously.

“Miss. I said we’re doing all we can. Let me do my job and go home.”

She fumed taken back but knew she had just snapped at him. The sinking feeling that he might not even know what was happening started to dawn on her as his expression furrowed into a tense but apologetic look.

“Sorry. Please just stay home. We’ll take care of this.”

It offered no reassurance at all forcing her to back off and head away from the wall. He watched her regrettably for a moment before going back to crowd control. Grabbing her cell from her pocket her mind raced trying to think of alternatives. There had to be another way wasn’t there? Surely they weren’t just holing people up in there with no way out there had to be some kind of system right? As she dialed Lena’s number and waited on the tone she glanced back to the tan man who was getting berated by another group of people.

She felt bad for him as he seemed to just be doing his job and really was trying to help people. The dial tone still sounded like she wasn’t picking up making her uneasy.

“Lena come on-”

Her eyes cast to the wall again tensely hoping she would pick up. Something caught her eye making her give pause for a moment trying to make it out. It was large and quite fast. Her heart dropped as she saw a car come into view in bright flames barreling towards the chain link fence wall.

Screams erupted as the crowd spotted it and tried to scatter. The shaggy man grabbed the closest person to him herding people aside quickly.

“MOVE!!”

The vehicle collided with the fence as Meg was shoved by a person running away. She hit the pavement hard head first. Metal crashed and was sent flying as the walls immediately twisted on contact. Dazed her ears rang dully the distant sounds of people yelling and running almost making it through.

“….lena….”

Before she could sit up a strong arm had her off the street.

“-iss! Miss go! Go home!”

The man urged loudly over the hysteria as she caught her footing and steadied. Snapping back his voice pierced her ears and the situation finally hit, the smell of burning metal filling her nose. Heeding his warning she couldn’t even find the words to say thank you too busy gasping as her lungs remembered to breathe having been winded. With a jerking nod she finally started to run back the way she came head now pounding with a possible minor concussion.

The way back to her apartment was almost like a dream she couldn’t wake from. Her feet ached like her body was hyper aware. Struggling to not slow she knew she had to get home and call Lena, the sight of a man in front of his store brandishing a gun was finally enough to break her hazed steps realizing just how much mass panic was setting in. Falling back inside she coughed hard from the smoke that had been so close and how much her lungs hurt from running.

On her knees she heaved again before remembering her phone and hastily flipping it open. She had to tell Lena to stay there and try to get help. Still not really processing what she had seen mind refusing to accept that things really were so bad she didn’t hear someone come behind her.

The sound of groans of pain and exhaustion made Meg spin around in alarm.

“LENA!”

Lena immediately fell against the open door frame looking in horrific shape, rushing to her aid she caught her feeling relief wash over her at the sight of her friend.

“Lena!! Oh my god what- how did you get here!? I-I tried to-”

The red that came down her arm was apparent earning a horrified wail from Meg. Lena, who was losing blood, started to slump forcing Meg to catch her fully and carry her to her couch. Terrified tears filled her eyes voice breaking,

“Lena- oh my god-”

Setting her down she raced off to grab a towel for the blood barely able to keep on her feet getting clumsy in her panic. Grabbing the first she saw she fell to her knees by her and moved to find wherever the wound was.

“Lena what happened!?”

Pulling aside her top to expose her shoulder she almost vomited seeing a large grisly bite mark.


	7. Madness Begins

There was no time to cry as she had been too busy gagging. The horrible gouging bite marks reeked like rancid rot. How could she possibly treat this?? All she could do was press a towel to it then run off to find rubbing alcohol. All she had was vodka left over from the last girls night they had, Lena didn’t seem to even feel any pain just heaving and sweating hard. When she poured it onto the wound trying to suppress the urge to vomit she didn’t even flinch at all despite the searing stinging.

Holding the towel to her shoulder she talked fast unable to make sense of what looked like human teeth marks in her flesh.

“Lena! What happened??”

But Lena didn’t speak at all. Her breath was suddenly ragged which only made terrified tears prickle at the corner of Meg’s eyes. Grabbing her hand she squeezed hard so she knew she was there with her.

“Oh god….what the fuck is going on?”

Was all she could mutter fearfully, the slight squeeze of Lena’s fingers got her attention. Lena was still with her even if unable to speak. Peeking under the towel it seemed to have stopped bleeding abnormally fast. How should she treat this? It looked like it was infected with something and made her cringe, covering it again quickly. Looking to Lena she spoke in a serious voice trying to be soothing.

“Lena I’m going to go get some bandages. Medicine okay?”

Lena could only wheeze slightly but her eyes opened a little looking to her with fear and pain, but also trust and gave a single soft nod. Another squeeze to her hand Meg sniffed trying to bolster herself before standing up.

“I’ll be right back okay? Don’t move.”

Something felt wrong so as she always did she smiled at her with all the hope and genuine care in the world. “I love you Lena. It’s gonna be okay.” She didn’t know why she said it so seriously but she meant it. She wouldn’t leave her during this. Lena was all she had and the bestest friend she ever met. Lena struggled but gave a small smile back to her to let her know she trusted her and felt the same. But it was all she could manage. She didn’t want to leave Lena but there was no other way. Racing back downstairs her mind was on the corner store, it had band aids and first aid kits to buy. Cursing herself for not having the mind to buy one earlier she ignored the sounds of crashing and distant cries. It was probably that car that crashed earlier she told herself not wanting to think on it. People were prone to panic and another riot had probably just started. It was best not to dwell on it, Lena needed help first then they could hole up and wait it out.

Rounding the corner of the block she saw what looked like several stopped cars all spread out at random across the street. What the hell was going on?? Nobody was around which confused her for a moment. Maybe they were all inside like rational people, the riot must have moved beyond the fallen barricade which was another street down by the grocery store. She wondered if she should check that place instead and see if Phil was okay, he should still be on shift, maybe there would be first aid there.

The street scared her not liking how abandoned it seemed. Breaking into a fast jog she headed for the grocery store, once it came into view she only saw smashed windows and a car through the front. Yelling in alarm she ran towards the store grabbing the front door. It was jammed refusing to budge as she shook it wildly. Calling out from the broken window she hoped he could hear,

“Phil? Phil!”

There was no response. Bracing herself she moved back then tried to ram the door with her shoulder. It still did nothing making her shoulder throb. She ignored the pain and moved to try again.

“Phil!?”

A sudden groan sounded out which she focused on immediately. Panicking she stepped back twice then rammed the door again. It flew open sending her onto the floor. Catching herself she scrambled up looking around wildly. The stores lights were all out, shelves a mess and ransacked.

“Phil?”

“Phil! Oh thank god-”

Immediately going into a panicked tirade she motioned to the car incredulously,

“Are you okay!? What happened???”

He said nothing but she didn’t notice immediately starting to walk to the side wall where the first aid kit was still talking to him,

“You can’t stay here! Things are crazy outside! You should come back with me. Lena is-”

Finally noticing Phil’s uncharacteristic silence she stopped to look at him the pit in her stomach tightening again.

“Phil?”

He moved slightly as she came over to look at him reaching out to touch his shoulder. Hearing her voice the sudden guttural growling sound that came from him made her pull her hand away in shock. Up close she now saw he was bleeding from his head. Heart starting to race she could only watch in horor as he turned around.

“Phil-no…”

Facing her with a crooked leaning stance she gasped seeing half his face had been ripped off like it was eaten. The sheer pure shock that hit prevented her from vomiting or screaming as he struggled to rise from his chair. Another growl came from the back of his throat unnatural and threatening. When he took a step forward she finally reacted doing the same just as tears starting to come.

“P-Phil-”

Part of her knew it was too late and she should run but the sight of his skin falling off as it did was too much to take in. Her footing slipped almost sending her to the floor, this was finally enough to make her scream in alarm. Phil’s corpse moved like it was going to throw itself at her as she finally turned tail and ran out the room. She hit the door frame choking out a sob as the realization that he was dead in some horrible way hit. But he lurched and tried to lunge again which sent her racing out with terrified screams.

Rushing for the front door she tried to look back, but the sudden piercing scream of another man made her almost lose balance again. Looking outside she caught the moment another person ripped out the throat of an elderly man trying to climb through the shattered window. Shrieking in pure horror all she could do was run, her feet automatically carrying her out the door. No thoughts made sense as she her way back to her apartment. Screams and distant sounds that were so horrifying she couldn’t focus on them all kept her feet going.

Lena, she had to get to Lena. That was all that mattered. Then she could hole up and figure something out. And Phil- the thought of his name made tears sting back so she tried not to think on it. She had no plan. But that didn’t matter just get home and she could work it out. At least that’s what she told herself. Surely there was an answer to this, some military or something that would help them? This didn’t even feel real. Maybe it was just shock setting in but this felt like a bad dream that would go away once she had a second to think. God she just needed to help Lena then call for help things would be fine.

Of course she didn’t know that Lena was already shot and dead.


	8. Cutting Ties

Several cars with the same military umbrella logos on them were outside the apartment building. Catching sight of them as she ran around the corner forced her to stop in her tracks. It was jarring to see as people were being led out from the building. Even more so when the sounds of bullets peeled off in short bursts from much farther down a few blocks. People screamed a few voices she knew from her neighbors. Whatever it was that was happening was coming much faster than it seemed. Knees weak her feet moved automatically taking her to the front door so she could see Lena. That was all that mattered now.

A large man in the uniform she knew as whatever team umbrella was stopped her quickly holding out his arm.

“Miss! We’re evacuating now. Please follow me.”

Almost not even hearing him she snapped up to look at him confused not sure what he was talking about. It had only been no more than 20 minutes. How could things have gotten so bad in 20 minutes? A wailing man bumped the man, he turned to catch him as he fell over. Glancing to the door she saw the opening and walked past him quickly knowing that Lena was probably still inside. She needed her right now and she needed to grab her things if this really was an evacuation.

She forced all thoughts of what she had seen to go away, her sole worry was Lena. Hopefully she would do okay and they could get her help that only made sense she figured, after all isn’t that why they were here? None of this was something she could make sense of. Coming up to her floor she went for the door quickly and found it was still left open. A few doors down she could hear other soldiers inside probably dealing with something. Walking in quickly worried she’ll get in trouble she hoped that Lena was still doing fine.

“Lena?”

To her confusion Lena wasn’t there. The couch was empty save the blood stains she had left behind which looked still wet and fresh. Immediately worried she hurried to the other rooms to find her.

“Lena??”

But she wasn’t in the bathroom or her room, each quick glance starting to make her a bit panicked. Where could she have gone? Back in the hall at a loss of what to do she wondered if the soldiers had already taken her and maybe she had just missed it? But she saw no ambulances or gatherings of many people. How exactly were people being evacuated? Hearing steps made her look over towards her front door and she stopped again surprised to see Nicholai in full tactical gear walk by.

“Nicholai?”

A sense of relief came over her at the sight of him but confusion quickly came next as she started walking over. He heard her and paused in his tracks not looking to her. Slowly he faced her looking for what she could was very tired. He didn’t look like he wanted to talk which she figured was understandable he was busy doing whatever it was these men were doing now. But she needed answers, hurrying over she looked around worriedly. Turning to her he stowed his hand gun at his side and gave her a blank look.

“Nicholai- What’s going on?”

She could see in his face that he was thinking, like he wasn’t sure how to say anything. She didn’t know that he had hoped he wouldn’t see her again. It was annoying now as he was working and he had just shot her friend. Whatever gripes she had now were none of his concern and he was in too deep now to waste time talking to her. Though seeing she wasn’t dead did give him a sense of relief. Seeing how his face was so cold and didn’t change in expression made her uneasy. She knew he was working but clearly something was wrong, beyond absolutely everything of course.

When he spoke it made her stop as his voice was so unexpectedly cold she didn’t know how to react.

“You need to get out of here. Now.”

Such a sudden demand had her hesitate still trying to process him even being there. 

“Wha- Okay. I just-”

She looked back to the couch which he avoided gazing at. Gesturing to it she tried to speak with urgency so he knew what had happened.

“Lena is-”

He cut her off speaking bluntly.

“Dead.”

The word hit her hard like a brick wall. It pierced her gut so sharp and swiftly she stopped breathing in an instant. His voice held no sympathy which made it even colder. Silent for a moment her hand swayed in shock. After a moment she spoke in a quiet voice that threatened to break, shaking softly.

“What?”

Her face fell empty as she couldn’t understand what he had just said.  
He continued with no regard for the shock she was clearly going through, with stern seriousness he looked away from her.

“She’s dead. And you will be too if you don’t leave now.”

The man saying these words was not one she knew. Of course, she barely knew him at all but now as he delivered news of her friend she felt such an undeniable feeling of fear as she realized what he was saying. Like everything she had seen was finally being forced to be accepted. These monsters and the screams that grew closer to the building by the minute. The chaos and fear. the image of Lena’s flesh threatening to fall away from that ghastly bite wound. But mostly she could tell he was lying.

Despite how much she really didn’t know him at all and how little she expected of him she knew immediately that he was hiding something. And by the way he avoided looking her in the eye she knew he didn’t see her as anything important. Rather than make her sad it made her angry. That of all times with whatever was going on he was going to talk to her like that. Like Lena dying was nothing. Like she was some annoying burden he didn’t want to see. She couldn’t care less about what they had done together in that moment as she spoke up voice dead serious.

“What is going on?”

The tone of her voice was enough to make him look at her quickly, eyes locking with hers. To his shock that worried kind face was now angry and staring at him with harsh eyes. He deserved that he figured, he had just told her her friend was dead. He didn’t respond almost taken aback by her sudden change. She was so soft and simple it was hard to believe she could be so intense. He didn’t like it, her stare making him feel semblances of guilt that churned quickly to irritation and anger.

She was just a fuck. Who was she to look at him and judge him as she so clearly was? She wasn’t anything special to him and nowhere near important enough to act like she could see right through him. Sensing his own rising anger made her tense a bit as she finally was seeing the proof she didn’t want. He was hiding something and she didn’t want to know what. But she needed answers. This wasn’t something you could simply get out of.

The tension lasted a moment before he tore his eyes away refusing to pay her mind which only made her angrier.

“There’s no time for this.”

He started to turn away which made her face fall in shock and offense. Rushing over she started to yell finally snapping, she couldn’t believe he was doing this right now.

“Nicholai! What the fuck is going on!?”

She demanded angrily forcing him to stop in his tracks. Looking bewildered and at a loss at his confusing reaction she could only keep snapping in anger.

“You’re going to tell me what’s going on!!”

She tried to grab his arm now extremely pissed only wanting to know what was even happening. Before she could though he turned on her so suddenly she was forced to step back as he loomed over her. She froze in shock as he came closer his voice suddenly dangerously low with annoyance. Intimidating he spoke quickly like he didn’t have time to waste on this.

“I don’t have to tell you shit. Who do you think you are?”

It struck so deeply she didn’t know how to react. Not even understanding what he meant her angry face fell as her eyes widened in hurt. He stared down at her knowing he couldn’t waste time like this and that hurting a stupid girl was the easiest way to be done with this. But he couldn’t deny how the pure sudden hurt in her face made his chest twinge slightly. He couldn’t waste energy on someone like this, not now and it wasn’t like he felt any guilt in doing so.

To his own unease though her soft eyes went cold and hard so quickly he was too caught off guard to say anything. In an instant she spoke again steeling herself against his words. The soft nice girl was gone as an angry woman done with a man came through.

“Is that what you think of me?”

She asked suddenly. Straightening up she looked at him with such distaste he pulled away slightly.

“Just some fuck right? Fine.”

She shrugged her shoulders but didn’t look away clearly no longer caring. She spoke bitterly as she realized how little he thought of her. Though she supposed deep down she already did.

“I don’t know what you think I am. But I’m not some stupid little thing you can fuck with.”

Pressing further it was shocking how unafraid she was of him, though she never was from the start.

“How dare you. The fuck are you?”

Worst of all she wasn’t even seething or just hysterical. Her voice though angry was disturbingly calm.

“Get the fuck out.”

She said so bluntly it somehow stung more. She was always more aware than he gave credit for. And it wasn’t like she was just some dumb girl letting herself be stringed along by him. She had just liked him. Maybe liked him too much. But his clear disrespect for her just now shattered it. He was just another man she had slept with. Shaking her head she finally looked away and spoke solemnly not wanting him to think she was going to cry over him.

“I never wanted anything from you.”

That was true. Through her words he could only feel a bit heavy. She really had never asked him for anything and as angry as he was to be yelled at by some random girl he knew she was right. He had enjoyed that about her, she gave so much to him for nothing at all. So openly loving to a man she knew nothing about it was something that brought him back to her against his better judgement. As he turned away silently knowing he had nothing to add to that he told himself she was nothing to him. Collateral. He had given his warning and that would be enough he paid back to her in his own way. If she was smart she wouldn’t die here.

At the door he paused a moment and turned his head slightly replying back simply,

“Neither did I.”

Like cutting a knife between any semblance of feelings that might of been between them, with it he left leaving her to stand alone in her apartment. Glaring at the place he was standing she tried to ignore the ache that started to come up. He was a stupid man she had wasted time on nothing more. She always knew that there was nothing more between them. She knew that. But deep down she knew her feelings for him were genuine. Maybe she had hoped that he felt that way too. Once his footsteps were gone she simply sat on her knees onto the floor finally letting all the emotions coming from the last hour and started to cry.


	9. Departure

scarded like any other laundry, the sight of it made her chest twinge a bit. But she quickly dismissed it telling herself he was just another asshole who wasted her time. The weight of how he had treated her and told her that her best friend had literally died with such insensitive disregard had all feelings she had had towards him vanish. Men never failed to disappoint she mused, even in fucked times like this. Obviously he wanted to push her away and to make it clear she was nothing more than a toy he was finished playing with. That stung but it wasn’t like she was new to men’s games. She at least had the satisfaction of not letting him see her small and scared of him. In fact she had probably hurt him just as much which made it feel significantly better. 

She tried to not let it bother her as now she had much bigger things to worry about. But it ebbed at her only because she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hiding something. Frankly she didn’t want to know what but the flash in his eye that looked heavy and cold left her a bit shaken. It was like a completely different person was there and it was someone who knew something…deeply wrong.

Switching to proper shoes and making sure she had all her important things that she could carry she sighed. Glancing around the apartment left her a bit numb, it was hard to believe she was actually leaving this place and part of her feared she would never see it again. Despite how much she had seen it was all happening so fast she still couldn’t really accept the reality of the situation. Maybe that was just shock though.

On the bus she caught sight of a familiar man. Focusing on him for a moment she leaned her head slightly to get a better look and quickly recognized the tall, tan and shaggy man from before. He seemed to be fine as he busily talked with his fellow men, it gave her small comfort as he seemed like a nice guy and had aided so many people during that car incident. Seeing him reminded her that she hadn’t seen Michael’s in quite a long time, not since the diner, which felt so long ago. She glanced around wondering if he was there and hoped he was doing fine. The bus revved and started to pull away, trying to relax she leaned back against the bus seat watching her building with tired eyes.

As they drove off she caught sight of Nicholai exiting down the stairs. She looked away immediately with disinterest not seeing him spot her. The bus pulled off taking her away, his gaze followed it for a moment feeling a mixed sense of emotions. One of them being mildly relieved she was probably headed to safety. But he did see how she didn’t even look at him. Though he tried not to he couldn’t stop the slight twang of regret at that. He hated himself for the moment of passing petty emotion. He wasn’t some school boy with a crush anymore he didn’t have time for this.

But that still didn’t stop him from noting how even as exhausted as she was from crying and as steel faced she was trying to be she still looked beautiful. The smooth curve of her face was just as lovely as it always was. He hated that he noticed that at all in the moment. He would never see her again he thought to himself a bit lost in thought. It felt bad, and he wished that he could of at least kissed her again. But hurting her as he had was necessary. These boyish fantasies would just distract him. It was best to think of her as nothing but a small bump and move on.

He felt Carlos’ eyes on him which quickly made him tense in irritation. He was confused like he sensed something wrong with the way Nicholai was standing still and unfocused. Nicholai spoke quickly with a hard voice,

“What?”

Carlos looked away shaking his head quick to not want to pry,

“Nothing. You just don’t look too good man.”

They were not close but Carlos was always one to worry, even over him. It would be funny if it wasn’t stupid and sad. Nicholai dismissed the remark away shifting his body weight to stand up straighter and looked directly at Carlos, as direct and sarcastic as ever.

“Have you seen the day we’ve had today? Not exactly a walk in the park.”

Carlos responded with a nod and sigh walking past him to get back to work. He slapped his back in a friendly way as he did and shrugged,

“Got that right.”

The bus was noisy and rough which only made everyone on board even more tense. People talked amongst themselves worriedly as most of them didn’t fully understand what was going on. The few that had seen worse and escaped stayed silent staring off at the streets scanning for any danger at all. The driver assured the 4 soldiers with them that once they hit the freeway it would be smooth sailing. But smooth sailing from what exactly the civilians didn’t know which only made it all the worse as they came around the block and saw several cars blocking the way.

The driver swore to himself and readied to either maneuver around them or find another path. He tried not to complain aloud not wanting to alarm anyone. But Meg already knew what they should be scared of. Fear started to prickle at her skin as it dawned on her that other people were like the monsters she saw. If only one was so terrifying then more was…she didn’t want to think of it. 

The realization of others turning like zombies hit her so fast she wondered why she hadn’t even considered it before. Maybe it was such a ridiculous notion her subconscious just denied it right off bat. Once the idea sank in the fear that griped her stomach was so sudden and strong she physically gasped out loud.  
The man beside her jolted startled by her sudden burst and looked to her with concern.

“Miss?”

Perhaps shock had shielded her from it for so long, and realizing her close friends had turned into those things was unbearable. Her hand came to her mouth as the tears started again.

“Oh Lena..”

The man though he didn’t know her quickly reached to put a hand on her back in comfort. Now things like discomfort from strangers didn’t matter together they were survivors. His warm hand was calming and reminded her of Phil’s which was bittersweet. Before she could look at him to acknowledge his kindness to her the bus stopped abruptly as the driver this time loudly swore. Yet another road overrun by abandoned cars. Louder murmuring immediately started a few people standing up in panic.

But Meg’s first thought as she peered out the window confused was to wonder why the street was so empty now. She didn’t realize that there was something distracting the hordes down the street that would soon turn attention to them. It wasn’t until the first walking corpse was spotted shambling around the corner did people stand up. The soldiers hurriedly stepped in trying to keep things calm,

“Folks please stay seated. We’ll sort this out quickly.”

A window shattered and only a few that turned to look quickly enough could catch a man fall from a shop window followed by another person. Except the person fell on top of him and sank their teeth into his throat. His agonized screams had people cry out and look away in sheer terror just as his jugular came ripping out shedding blood wildly, the people onboard shrieked in horror.

The man’s hand on her back almost instinctively went to Meg’s hand in fear. Eyes wide in horror he gripped tight as all she could do was watch the person, no the creature, stumble up in a sickeningly inhuman way to it’s feet and start shambling to the bus. Only once others could get a good look at it’s face and the flesh hanging from it’s teeth did the people on board start screaming.


	10. Bus to Nowhere

I am used to hearing people scream at this point. It’s part of the job and often if I hear screaming it means whatever I’m doing is working. Screams eventually become numb to you in time and only serve as notes for when it’s time to come or leave. I tell myself that on days when I’m most tired, it sometimes bothers me then. But I haven’t had a scream bother me for quite some time now. 

But hearing hers surprised me. Maybe I am just starting to get older and sentimental, which is something that I can’t afford to do in this line of work. Yet her cries, though I’d never even heard them before, seemed louder than anyone else’s. I knew them right away. It made some part of my chest tense and before I knew it I followed. I shouldn’t have. But I did.  
*************************************************

Complete chaos had broken out on the bus people piled out the back and front door trying to escape first. No care was given to anyone knocked aside or even trampled on. Screams of fear as the zombies started to come towards the vehicle matched with the pained cries of those being stepped on. Meg still her eyes still on the man’s corpse as she sat like she was in a daze unable to believe any of this was happening. The men couldn’t contain so many panicked people who were far from consolable at this point. 

“EVERYBODY ACROSS THE STREET NOW. WE NEED BACKUP NOW”

One of them yelled. She didn’t know who, his words almost not reaching her like her hearing was fuzzy. A sudden strike to the back of her head came from a man getting shoved aside his elbow hitting her hard. Forced from her haze panic set in fast. But being stuck in her seat as everyone wrestled for exits made her look around just as desperate for a solution. Then her eyes fell on a child. 

A young boy cried hard being held by an elderly latin man who possibly was his grandfather, he could be no older than 4. His cries were drowned out by the screams of everyone else as they fought and slowly pushed their way out. Meg stared at the child realizing the fate that might fall on them if something didn’t happen.

The first sound of bullets ripping out into the street snapped her out in an instant causing the shrieks to increase tenfold, a zombie touching the car nearest them. People finally burst from the bus all starting to run in every direction. The soldier still pointlessly yelled for them to head towards a certain direction but many didn’t listen at all. Most jumped over cars and simply ran in any way that wasn’t where the bus was.

The old man looked almost completely defeated and exhausted, whatever they had been through before she didn’t want to think of, nobody came to their aid forcing an angered Meg to stand once the way was finally clear and rush to them reaching for the man’s arm.

“We have to go!!”

The man looked up at her like he was surprised to be spoken to. He had a ragged but warm face covered in freckles.

“What?”

She gestured to the boy, who’s freckles and curly hair matched his grandpas, he looked up at her in confusion still crying, 

“We have to get him out of here let’s go!!”

Almost like he finally realized what he was going on Meg could see just how old this man really was. Looking to the boy he pulled him in tighter like he was immeasurably precious and moved to stand. Meg was quick to take hold of his arm and back helping him ease up. Glancing up she could see a soldier waving his arm for people to get inside of what looked like a pub. Looking back to the man she jerked her head, 

“There! We have to go there okay?”

He nodded bracing himself and started to move to the end of the bus clearly straining to go as fast as he could. Knowing he could barely manage she quickly took the boy from his arms, 

“I can take him.”

His face looked saddened but like he knew she was right and handed him off.

“Don’t cry mi nieto. Let’s go with this nice girl hm?”

The boy stopped crying almost immediately as Meg pulled him close and stroked his head.

“It’s alright see? Come on.”

They both looked to each other and nodded before moving to get off the bus. He insisted on getting off first and pushed through how much his joints ached. She held the boys head close shielding him from seeing anything and started to walk as fast as she could with the man. He struggled, his cane left behind in his home in the rush it had been broken protecting his grandson anyways. 

Meg stayed by him trying to ignore the horrible sounds from the other side of the bus. The only two soldiers that had been with them now ushered people in the other by the bus keeping the zombies at bay. It had just looked like one but was now 14 then 20 then even more. 

The sounds were unbearable but the pubs door was wide open.

“We’re almost there!”

She said almost cheerily egging them on. The soldier by in the pub came out quickly to help but was distracted by a body falling from an apartment buildings second floor. An infected landing just a few feet away. Meg’s hopeful face fell in horror as she could see what was happening,

“No-”  
In seconds the zombie, even with broken legs, crawled wildly towards the soldier seizing his ankle. People inside screamed from a window as their only protection tried to kick away the foul corpse. A few others saw them coming and started to yell for them to hurry.

“RUN!! GET INSIDE!!”

Meg started to run knowing they needed to get inside forcing herself to ignore the soldier as the infected was distracted by him. It was reckless but all she felt was instinct from the small one in her arms who was holding onto her shirt in his little hands as tightly as they could. At the door a woman ran over to take the boy as that was what was also on a few others mind. But not everyone’s.

“CLOSE THE DOOR!!”

A man in a suit drenched in blood shrieked so loudly that he spat saliva clearly on verge of a breakdown. It only took that for everyone else to snap up and converge onto the door ready to shut out the soldiers and old man just like that. Meg screamed realizing in horror what everyone would do to survive!

“WAIT!! JUST WAIT!!”

The man only yelled at her as she took off without even thinking the little boy raising his head up to look,

“PAPA??”

She ran back for the old man seeing him struck with fear at the sight of the infected who was now feasting on the soldiers chest who lay dead, eyes still wide in terror. She ran right past it ready to grab him which almost snapped him out of it.

“He-he’s-”

“I know! I know! We need to go!!”

But the people in the pub had already shut the door. The groaning grew as another shriek from the other side of the bus sounded telling them that the other soldier had died. The old man shook seeing now that they would die.

“No-”

The infected feasting on the man nearby finally looked up their hunger never satiated and transfixed on them.

“No-no no no….”

The man muttered completely lost to her now. Meg span around to look at the door seeing it closed letting out a horrified cry, 

“W-we need to run! Please!”

Her kindness had only paid for their deaths as the infected started to lurch towards them. Her eyes widened feeling only pure adrenaline overriding any fear she might have as she grabbed the man’s arm and started to run. The infected lunged narrowly missing them both as the old man stumbled and tried to keep up his joints making him wince in pain. They didn’t make it two steps before his legs buckled. Meg felt him drop and quickly caught him completely ready to try to carry him if she had to. 

‘COME ON!!“

She actually moved to grab his legs and try to lift him even though it wouldn’t be possible with her size. The laugh he let out made her pause and look at him. The way he smiled at her looking so so tired finally made tears come that she was too distracted to think about. 

"P-PLEASE!”

He shook his head as he looked up her his hand on her arm.

“Miss…you saved my boy. Thank you.”

He spoke as if he had already given in which made her yell at him, the infected stood up again.

“I’M SAVING US BOTH-”

His hand squeezed her arm as his smile told her it was okay. 

“I lived a good life. I will join my family.”

The tears stung dripping down her face while her teeth grit hard in anger, looking up again she saw the infected’s ugly face coming over. It was ready to take them both.The old man let go of her not even looking at the looming monster ready to accept his fate and let her run. As it raised its arms to them she looked up in pure rage refusing to accept this as the others inside looked away in guilt and disgust. 

The troops from the apartment building arrived running down the street ready to shoot down the infected that had converged on the bus. It gave time for Nicholai to spot the infected about to attack an old man and the young woman standing over him looking ready to fight.


End file.
